Countdown To Apocalypse
by Liz Wyatt
Summary: This is a buffyangel crossover season 7 buffy the end of the world. AN BEGAN this back in '03? so it's unfinished OLD story. Warning beforehand
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They are trademarks of Mutant Enemy and Joss Wheadon. I have created this fiction for pure enjoyment. I hope that fans can enjoy it and get a new perspective on Buffy. These are fiction stories, but they are things that should, could, or would have happened.  
  
Rated: PG-15ish for older involvement or fantasies and language  
  
Summary: First off people who have come in and out of the scoobies lives come back to help in the ultimate fight. Then there is the rest of the fic based on what ifs.. What if every relationship you knew or loved was tangled, ripped apart or seen differently. This is what or how I believe they should end the series of Buffy and on to later lives. Not everything ends happy, but that depends on what relationship kind of person you are.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: So much is going on especially with all the characters so more chapters may be added if I can't fit it all, please be patient after all this is the Hardest Fight of Buffy's life. Also I haven't seen the SERIES FINALE of Buffy because at the time I started this there were 4 episodes left. It doesn't really matter though because this is a fiction I created out of pure fantasy.  
  
SET OF TIMELINE: Takes place after "Dirty Girls" the season seven BTVS ep when Faith comes back, but Xander didn't get his eye screwed up, but badly hurt. Right after everyone in the Angel Investigations team, but Connor realizes who Jasmine really is. Right after Angel goes to that dimension. ::Sunnydale Crew:: Buffy, Willow, Spike, Xander, Anya, and Dawn ::Angel Investigations:: Angel, Lorne, Cordy, Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Connor ::Guest stars:: Faith, Kennedy, Oz, Melissa (Oz's girlfriend), Jasmine, The First, Caleb, Andrew, Riley, Sam Finn, Graham, Giles, Jayne(Faith's sister) ::Ghost and or reborn:: Darla, Joyce Summers, Kendra, Tara (you'll see what I mean)  
  
Countdown To Apocalypse  
  
By, Maria Guerin  
  
L.A__________________________________________  
  
Fred felt the door starting to let, she knew the guys did too. Now she  
  
was really scared. Angel yelled to them something. She was so caught in the  
  
moment she didn't hear him. The next thing she knew she was fighting some "Jasmine possessed" commmandos, while Angel had gotten some free ride to another dimension. She kicked the guys and was amazed at how much force she had. She guessed that fighting for your life and fighting for the world gave you more power. She had a moment to breathe and looked over at Gunn who was pilling the soldier boys up now. Wesley was a little more shocking because he was pummeling them as if he was more than just fighting for his life. Lorne wasn't half bad either, he never liked confrontation, but he was fighting pretty hard. Then they rushed her again, but this time she got two before one picked her up and threw her at the wall. She lay on the ground looking up at the guy who had just thrown her. His uniform read Finn. She didn't realize that she wasn't getting up. Gunn saw her laying there being prepared to die. He went over and kicked the guy off her. He helped her to her feet and she remembered what was happening. She punched a commando down and she reassured Gunn she was fine.  
  
Wesley looked around the room as he saw Gunn help Fred he knew that this was going to be a hard fight because they were only half way through the commandoes and Connor hadn't even struck yet, or was he Jasmine, no real difference to Wes but he knew that Angel wanted Connor safe. That's when he saw Lorne get his head cut off. He flinched and then remembered; Lorne's people don't die from that. He saw Lorne's body put his head back on and the commando was confused as Lorne threw him.  
  
Then four commandos were left to fight. Three men and a woman. Two Finns, Graham, and a Jackson. Wesley then remembered what Angel had told him about Buffy's old boyfriend, Riley Finn. He knew that Riley was a commando guy, so he put two and two together. He yelled at Finn, "Riley!?" The guy flinched and looked at Wesley he ran toward him. Wesley slashed Riley and yelled for Fred as she put Cordy's blood on his cut and he realized, what was happening. He was confused. "What just happened or how?" Riley asked  
  
"We made you normal again Riley by Jasmine's blood to cure you." Fred explained  
  
"Sam." Riley said noticing Lorne punching on his wife. He ran and kicked Lorne and held Sam in place. He yelled to Wesley. "Fix her." He held her still as the "fixed" her and they did the same for Graham, but it was to late for Jackson. Gunn had already kicked his ass gone. Then Connor stood in the doorway. And Jasmine spoke through him.  
  
"I will not let you infect anymore people, we will come back to kill you all." He/She closed the metal door and sealed it on the outside, they were trapped. Sam was still a little dazed as was Graham. They were all confused. Fred explained everything to all of them after Lorne questioned their escape.  
  
"Not to interrupt anything sugar cakes, but how do you suppose we get out of here."  
  
"They'll be back and with reinforcements. We need to get out of here before any of these commandos wake up." Gunn pointed out  
  
"But what are we supposessed to do about Angel I mean he went through a portal with this." Fred showed them the globe thing.  
  
"Did you say Angel?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Fred asked back  
  
"You know Angel, like the soul vamp?"  
  
"yes he's our boss." Fred stated  
  
"was for some of us. . . ." Wes added  
  
"what is it Ry?" Sam asked her husband.  
  
Riley asked to Wes, "Yeah you knew my name, how?"  
  
"Well after Angel's visit to Buffy in Sunnydale a while back he told us about you and that you were a commando and I'm guessing your Buffy's ex now?" Wes said  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that. Graham and I are special ops leaders and Sam is my wife. And boss" Riley said  
  
"So the government knows about all those Demon bad things." Gunn asked  
  
"Yes, that's why we came here, because the sun was blocked out and then it came back and something weird was going on so we came to investigate." Graham said  
  
"Excuse me pumpkins, but we really should be going." Lorne cautiously stated.  
  
"He's right, but how this place is tight." Wesley said  
  
Fred pointed out a window above them, high above them, "How about through there."  
  
"How do you suppose we get up there?" Gunn asked.  
  
Sam, Graham, and Riley all pulled out a black stretch cord.  
  
"By, this it can lift two at a time." Sam said.  
  
"Good." Wesley said.  
  
Sam paired up. "Ok Young Girl, you with me. Ry take British boy, Graham take Gunn is it?, and Ry come back for Green."  
  
Wesley introduced themselves. "Sorry I'm Wesley, that's Fred and Gunn, and that's Lorne."  
  
"Ok nice to meet ya all." Graham said.  
  
Riley was confused. "You mean Wesley the old watcher of that psycho girl, Faith?"  
  
"I was..not anymore." Wesley said.  
  
They all jetted up and got out the window and back to Angel's car. They all hopped in and started driving. Sam and the boys had taken the commandos weapons and brought them in the trunk of the convertible. They kept the top up and drove the highway heading to a stop. They stopped in the middle of nowhere. Fred said the first question.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?"  
  
"Yeah Wes we need to go somewhere safe and we are still in Jasmine land." Gunn punned.  
  
"Why not somewhere where there is almost no one and no demons and stuff." Lorne said  
  
"No I know exactly where we are going." Wes said suddenly as he realized the perfect place.  
  
"Where." Riley asked  
  
"We need Willow." Wes said.  
  
"Sunnydale." Fred said.  
  
They spun off to Sunnydale not leaving time behind to waste. Riley was a little uneasy about going back, since the last time he had found a minimum wage working Buffy, a sleeping with spike Buffy, a magic-reluctant Willow and a growing Dawn. Xander and Anya were engaged and happy. What now? Fred was excited about getting to see Willow, as was Wesley. Gunn was content and happy they could find a useful solution there. Lorne was happy/scared he was going to the demon town where no one would question his look. Sam was uneasy about seeing Riley's former love again. Graham hated Sunnydale because of Forrest's death, but he'd live. They sped on the road traveling fast.  
  
Sunnydale (Same Time) ________________  
  
Faith woke up early, looking around the basement of her temporary residence. She looked over to see not nearly a foot away was Spike asleep on his cot. She looked around and sat up. She lit a cigarette and Spike woke up. He grinned at her. She offered him one as he accepted. She just watched him. He had no clothes on and held the sheet close to his pelvis. She was surprised even as she had come to sleep down there he hadn't changed his ways. He sat up smoking and they just sat there and smoked. Upstairs the Potentials that were left were training non-stop. They were yelling and kicking chairs and breaking wood and training. Dawn was training now with them. Buffy was in the kitchen with Kennedy and Willow. Kennedy had recovered quickly from her battle, like slayer quick. Willow had been trying to get closer to Kennedy, but she had pulled away. They were discussing training skills, Xander's severe condition (No eye thing though if you saw above in disclaimer) . Faith and Spike could hear them and you think by now they would understand anyone can hear through these walls. Faith stood up, she was only in her black tank and Sweat pants. She went behind a curtain, but Spike could still see her shadow. She was taking off her shirt and then putting on a bra and a black tinted see through shirt that showed her black bra through it. She laced up a Pair of commando boots and zipped her black jeans. Spike got up and put his black jeans and white tee on. She came out from behind the curtain and picked up her jacket as the stake fell out of it.  
  
"Dropped your stake love." He handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks, wouldn't want to be reaching for nothing." She laughed.  
  
Buffy opened the door to the basement and went down and saw them laughing. She was a little jealous.  
  
"Faith the girls want to train with you again."  
  
"Oh goody I need to cut some loose." Faith said sarcasticaly, stretching her arms.  
  
To Be Continued . . . . . . 


	2. 2, The Training Sesssion

Chapter 2 (The Training Session)  
  
Faith ran upstairs into the sunlight. The girls were already outside practicing and preparing. Spike froze at the steps looking up as the shadows held him in place. Buffy walked past him without a word. She didn't want to know what she had walked in on. Spike watched her back glisten in the rays. A few stray ones started to toll on his arm and he ran for the tub of water.  
  
Buffy joined faith at the door as the peered out on the girls.  
  
"The army is almost ready," faith said.  
  
"They aren't there yet, first they need to be prepared for the very real possibility that they won't make it through this," Buffy sighed.  
  
"Listen B, we've trained, we've fought, we've tried that's all we can do this is our last chance."  
  
"Faith it's not that simple I mean I tried to refuse my destiny, afraid of what I was and what makes you think they'll be any different. Who says they won't run the second they are put in a mortal situation?" Buffy looked at faith now.  
  
"They are different because they have each other, they aren't one girl destined to fight alone. B, I thought you of all people knew friends give a slayer strength."  
  
Buffy glared questionably. . .  
  
"Well not me seeing I had no friends. I wonder why that was?" Faith smiled  
  
"Probally cus we were the first people to welcome you and then you tried to kill us. Killing people and working for the enemy only got you into a coma remember." Buffy said with ease as if it was nothing.  
  
"Oh yeah. . . but the sleep was good." Faith grinned.  
  
Kennedy yelled and the girl were in sync with each other. They punched air and spun-kick more air, believing they could kill a vampire. They were strong enough, maybe not physically but in some ways.  
  
^^ Rebello Drive ^^^_______________________________________  
  
Fred looked out the window, listening to the constant chat of Lorne and Gunn about the scenery and the fighting. Wesley was getting tired of driving and Riley was beginning to get bored of the car. They pulled onto Rebello Drive and everyone practically gasped. They had made it, home free. The car pulled to a screeching halt in front of the Summer's home. They almost simantainously burst out the car doors. While everyone stretched and breathed in the fresh air, rather than the gas fumes they'd been stuck in for days. Wesley walked to the door and as he was about to knock the door opened and Willow stood there.  
  
"Wesley. . . !!" Willow said with enthusiasm  
  
"Willow, hello."  
  
"Wow wes, recruiting or something?" willow said noticing the gang.  
  
After a bit of chit chat outside Wes explained everything and their situation. Willow let them come inside, but no one was there. Buffy and Faith had taken Spike and the potentials out patrolling. Andrew just sat in awe of Fred. He was like a puppy dog on drugs.  
  
^^^Graveyard^^^____________________________________  
  
Buffy took the lead as Faith stayed in back. The girls walked through the graveyard, some with stakes others with crossbows. They walked towards the middle of the graveyard, while Faith peered around each moseleum, a little bit away from the girls, so spike took the back where Faith had been. Suddenlly Faith was thrown across the graveyard. She landed on her stomach on and Buffy stopped to look back at a group of vamps. Faith got up slowly. Spike and Buffy stood between the girls and the vampires. They were severly out numbered.  
  
Faith grabbed a stake from her jacket pocket and ran at the vamps. No one had moved until she had begun to run and they watched her kick flip a vamp over and flip onto one's neck and stake it. Buffy was charged by the vampires and a brawl broke out. Kennedy shot her crossbow into one attacking Amanda. Spike punched two down. Buffy punched two into a moseleum. Faith spun kick one and he grabbed her leg and flipped her onto the ground. He pinned her and spike jumped over and staked it. Spike helped Faith up and they punched a vamp at the same time. Then two vamps rushed them. Faith ran over to Buffy who was now surrounded. They nodded and each took one of the others arms. As they held onto the arm they kicked, then swinging the other to the opposite direction kicked another and then throwing each other onto vamps and they staked 6. The last vamps were left. Some had run, but Buffy was left fighting on and Spike too. One knocked spike on the ground. The lady vamp sat on his chest and was about to kill spike, but Faith leaned and staked her, but fell onto spike as the girl dusted. She had fallen right where the girl had been and Spike looked at her. . . Buffy peered over and saw them. . .  
  
. . . . . . To Be Continued 


	3. All Come Together

Chapter 3:: All come together  
  
Buffy watched Faith laying ontop of Spike. They just looked at each other for a while. The potentials started running off towards the cemetery gates. Buffy was still fixated on Faith and Spike and wasn't moving. Faith noticed the girls running and jumped off spike and ran past Buffy.  
  
"B, the girls ain't gonna round themselves up.." Faith said passing her, buffy was still staring at Spike.  
  
Spike got up and looked at Buffy who just turned and walked away. He knew what she was thinking and felt a little guilty. Buffy caught up with Faith who had rounded the girls up and had begun on the road home. Buffy didn't say anything to Faith the whole way back to the house. When they got home the potentials went in first then Faith saw Wes in the window and hurried in.  
  
"So Wes L.A not fun enough for ya?" Faith said slyly.  
  
"Faith, good to see your doing well here where it's a sunny hell." Wes mused.  
  
" Take what ya can get." Faith replied  
  
Faith looked at the expressions on everyone's faces and finally noticed angel was missing, riley was there, and Cordy was missing. Buffy walked into the room and the first thing she noticed was there was no angel. Spike followed. The potentials went down into the basement for a talk with Dawn, Xander, Anya, and Kennedy. Buffy was the first to speak after a long silence.  
  
"Where's angel?"  
  
Wes sighed, "he's stuck somewhere in a dimension, we don't know if he's ok or not."  
  
"What, he's stuck!? What you guys just wanted to have some fun little game with him and sent him to a different dimension or was there some good reason he's gone?" Buffy got defensive.  
  
"Woah, girl calm down the big old champion boy chose to go there, he's trying to help connor." Gunn interrupted.  
  
"His son, Connor?" Buffy asked.  
  
Nods all around.  
  
"So what exactly happened in L.A between the time I was there and now?" Faith questioned.  
  
"Well after you left we found out Cordy was pregnant with some big beasty that when she was born it put Cordy into a coma. It's name is Jasmine. She promises happiness and the destruction of evil, human or otherwise. She has everyone under her sort of spell. Only those who get infected with her blood can see her true form. We tried to save Connor, but it didn't work, so Angel went to find a safe way for him to come back to us. Agents Finns and Graham were part of a military group that tried to kill us. We cured them with Cordy's blood. Cordy was Jasmine's mother so her blood works the same way Jasmine's does. We came here hoping Willow could help us and Cordy, Connor, California, angel, and the world." Fred explained.  
  
Buffy just stared, she was trying to comprehend everything that was going on. Faith sighed, she kinda expected Cordy was evil or at least was when she was there. Spike just took everything in and looked at Buffy who was a little uncomfortable looking. Just then Andrew walked in with a Green flowered apron on. He was carrying a plateful of cookies and a tray of glasses of milk to go around. He placed them down.  
  
"Well you need to keep your strength up, cookies are good sugar boosts." Andrew smiled.  
  
The whole L.A gang took one each and bit, indulging in food.  
  
Fred beamed, "Wow Andrew these are really great, how'd you get them to taste so good?  
  
Andrew grinned, "Well I had a little help from my friend Nestle Tollhouse and also I think that I had the luck of having Mrs. Summer's old resipe. Andrew beamed, "I love company..ooh" he saw everyone was staring but he just sat down next to fred on the couch.  
  
Right as everyone was eating Buffy decided to have a whirl again.  
  
"So what are you gonna do, I mean Will's powerful, but you sure she can do ALL this?"  
  
Willow looked around, "Well I could try a locater spell for finding angel, maybe even contact him. I'm not really sure how I can help you with Jasmine, but I'm always up for research. Right now I think we might just want to prepare for Jasmine's over take and to control her outtake."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Wes agreed  
  
"Wait, shouldn't we consider everything. we have to contain Jasmine, true but how do we do that if we can't even get back into L.A," Buffy asked  
  
"that's where we come in. see we can keep in contact with the squad and figure out her "progress" than relay it to you guys." Riley figured  
  
Buffy was stung by Riley's voice, she had forgotten The Finns were in her home again. She suddenly felt really trapped. She looked at Faith who was now in the back corner.  
  
"Faith, you can help willow with all she needs for spells. In the meantime Xander and Anya have the girls downstairs. Will check the net for anything you can. Giles should be able to get you as many books as he has left. Wes and Fred help them research, library, internet, anything we got. Gunn, Graham and Wood, Faith will take you out to get supplies for the worst also stop by the magic box and get the last of the stuff there we haven't brought over. Andrew. just keep doing what your doing. Sam, Riley you guys can help set up anything else we need, maybe start radioing in on Jasmine. be careful we don't want her to know where we all are. Spike. . just watch the girls make sure no bringers come and especially no vamps. . got it go" Buffy finished.  
  
Everyone started moving around getting coats, opening books, and shuffling. Buffy just walked downstairs to tell the girls everything. As soon as she entered the room they all listened attentively. Spike watched from the shadows in the kitchen as buffy shut the basement door.  
  
"Pretty big strategy going, hate to be the one who screws up."  
  
"yeah well spike someones gotta do it and since Faith ain't really in the mood I thought I'd give it a go."  
  
"Slayer you know this is all gonna be fine. We gonna find a way around the first and Jasmine just you wait."  
  
"I hope so, god I'm so stressed." She said cupping her head for a second. Spike came over and moved her hands back down and her head rose.  
  
"You need a break. go get some sleep we have it all controlled down here."  
  
"I can't. . I can't I can sleep after."  
  
"Unless you want to be dead tomarrow get some sleep. Especially so that if we need you your actually mobile. Tonight everythings fine. Take a break, go now. . before I bite you," he smirked  
  
"Thanks. your sure everything is fine?"  
  
"yes now go."  
  
_____________BUFFY"S BEDROOM___________________________  
  
Buffy walked into the room and turned on the light. She just flopped down on her bed staring at the ceiling. These days she didn't usually change into her comfy pajamas. Whatever she had on was what she slept in. when she did get sleep she wanted to be prepared so she wouldn't have to fight demons in her sleepwear.  
  
Tonight she chose to just lay there on top of her sheets. She woke up an hour later and walked downstairs. Fred was at the dining room table flipping through volumes and Wes had fallen asleep on top of his books. Willow was typing away at her laptop at the head of the table. every now and then she'd look up or at Wes drooling out of his mouth and smile. Buffy walked to the living room doorframe and peered in. Riley was snuggled with Sam on sleeping bags near the fireplace. They were asleep together. Gunn and Faith sat on th couch talking and laughing. Graham was at the desk listening to his radio. Andrew was in a chair writing down things in his journal. He would glance around to think of what to write. Buffy walked into the kitchen. She saw that spike was outside having a cigerette. Buffy opened the door to the basement. There were lights on downstairs, but most of the girls were asleep on mats and sleeping bags. Dawn was up with Amanda looking at magazines and talking. When they heard buffy they just smiled and waved. Buffy went upstairs to the bedrooms and peered in on Dawn's bedroom. Dawn hadn't been staying there lately. Xander and anya were spread across the bed. Xander was mumbling something about hamburgers and anya was snoring. Buffy walked into her old room which for now was Willow's and Kennedys. She opened the second window and just sat there in the windowsill just breathing in the cool night air. She was thinking about when she was in highschool and would sneak out of that very same window. Or the numerous times Angel crawled through it or gave her a goodnight kiss. She missed those days of living carefree and having no responsibilities other than slaying or to her mom. Now she had to take care of dawn, and everyone else. She knew this was going to be the hardest fight of her life. She knew she wasn't alone, but it felt that way. No sooner had her thought ended when a flash of light came across the sky and she saw lights in the streets flicker on and off again and a beautiful woman appeared walkig down the street with what was left of Sunnydale residents behind her aweing at her beauty. Somehow Buffy knew who this woman was. .. .  
  
~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~ 


End file.
